What am I?
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: I was eaten, but then I changed into something. just what am I?
1. the cahnge

I do not own bleach or anything

 **XXXXXXXXX**

It was like any other day.

Wake up, school, back home. That was my daily routine. Before I get to far ahead, let me inform you what happened before all of this, the spark of the invisible fire. The death.

They said that the cause of death was and still is a mystery. It was neither a stroke or a heart attack. Once it happened, it shocked everyone, especially me. I didn't want to accept it, but like everyone else, I did. Siro, my year younger sister, was dead.

Oh, you thought that was me because I'm in a story about soul reapers and hollows? Well sorry to break it to you, not yet I haven't.

It was after that moment that I was able to see spirits, well, her spirit at the time. I told my family about it, but they get pissed that I would continue to talk and play with a dead girl. And what did they do to a ten year old child who could see ghosts? I can tell you one thing, it wasn't straight to the mental hospital, they dropped me off at a gas station in karakura town.

Ok, funny story there. We were on our way to our grandmothers house, and I fell asleep in the back. When I woke up, I'm in a bathroom. Originally I thought that I fell asleep in the bathroom, but when I went looking for my parents, they were long gone. So I did what any kid would do, I waited like the good dog that I was. It wasn't until my sister, Siro, came to me and told me what they did.

Was I mad? Yes.

Was I sad? No, I was devastated.

What family drops there own child at a gas station, leaves him in bathroom, and not a single good by or love you? I'll tell you what kind of family, one that was apparently wanted for more crimes I could count, remember, I was like ten, and stupid as I never went to school.

Dame homeschool.

All right, I'm about to speed this up so I need you to keep up with everything I'm about to say. After that the police came and stuck me in an orphanage, but I left after stealing five thousand yin behind there back and bought an apartment that I am still currently living in under a different name. Spirits come to me for help, but I ignore-wait, I forgot something, back up.

In the orphanage was the last time I ever saw my sister, it was like she no longer existed. Spirits came to me and wanted me to help them, but I wanted my sister and this one spirit decided to grow a pair and told me my sister was eaten by this spider monster that is called a hollow. Crazy right? Well, at the time it was. Anyways, back on track.

It was after that moment that I starred ignoring them and trying to live my life. Where did that get me? With five years later, in and out of school, spirits bugging me like fly's to a garbage truck.

Now we get to the fun part. You see, it got to the point that ten spirits, yep, ten, ganged up on me to annoy me to the point that I would help them. Did I help them? No. What did I do? I ran, hoping to get away from the pricks.

As I ran, I stopped in what I would consider a demon, two of them at least. One was a black and orange spider, the other one was a giant. They were hollows. I was frozen in fear, I couldn't do anything. The spider ran past me, going after the spirits while the giant picked me up and put me in his mouth. I wasn't going to die like this, I grabbed the teeth and held them open to the best of my ability, until I slipped and bit the lower set of teeth and broke a chunk off and swallowed it. As I entered it stomach, I exploded with power, passing out as I could no longer withstand what I was feeling.

Now here I am, in my own house, not knowing how I got back here in the first place. So, as I walked into the bathroom, I spotted a wolf like jaw on my. Sliding a finger on it, I watched as a white and blue energy follow after it. I repeated the process over and over, moving faster as I was having a bit of fun with the energy, to the point that it eventually made a full on wolf skull mask. I slid my hand downward on the mask, watching as it all vanished.

"Cool." I said as I started brushing my teeth. Once finished, I walked out of the bathroom, got dressed for school and walked out of the apartment, locking it behind me. As I walked, I felt a similar feeling, but this time I didn't freeze up. I followed where my, senses, were telling me to go.

I stopped in the middle of the street, watching as everyone ran from the explosions, none of them seeing the spirit of the little girl in a red and white shirt, being chased by a pray mantis looking hollow. I saw the girl trip and started to crawl as fast as she could. Rolling my eyes, I stepped up to the spirit and tossed her behind me, catching the claw before it could stab me. Looking at the pray mantis hollow, I smirked at its shocked look. I took this time and snapped its claw in half and stabbed it under its hole in its chest.

"Well, looks like you could use a, claw?" I said as I tried to make a pun out of the situation. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I'll try to come up with something better, on the mean time, try not to get eaten by your girlfriend buddy, wait, you never had one." I said, jumping back as it slashed at me with its last claw.

Once I landed on the ground, my eye's widened as I watched a someone in a black robe, slash at the hollows eyes, cutting them. They landed in front of me, before jumping back up and slashed downward, cutting the hollow in half, killing it. The person landed in front of me again, pulling out a phone and looked at it, before turning to face me. it was a girl, around the age of 15 at most, in my opinion, id say that she was fun size. Her skin is light, making her purple eyes pop out. Her hair was short, stopping at her shoulders as several strands fell between her eyes.

She narrowed her eyes and jumped back, aiming her sword at me. "Who, what are you?" I questioned, not moving a single inch from my position.

I raised an eyebrow and pointed to my self. "I'm Dakota Feichko, and you are?" I finished as I pointed to her.

"Rukia Kuchiki." She said as she slid her foot back. She then attacked, coming at me with great speed. My eyes widened, I had to act quickly. I leaned back, barley dodging the sword from cutting my eyes.

Taking a step back, I jumped to the side, watching as she slashed at me. "W-wait!" I called out to her, holding my hand out to her, watching as she stiffened up. "Why are you attacking me, what did I do to piss you off?" I questioned her as she looked at me in shock.

"Y-you mean to tell me that you don't know?" She questioned me as she narrowed her eyes. "I'm here to cleanse your soul so you may pass on to the soul society." She said as she pointed her sword at me again. Now, stop resisting so I can put you at rest. She said as she charged at me.

Jumping to my feet, I head-butted her, getting stabbed in the shoulder. I held my now bleeding arm as soon as the blade was ripped out of my shoulder. "Put me at rest?" I questioned as I looked at the blood on my hand. "I'm not dead, and yet you want to put me to rest?" I questioned her with a glair as I brought my hand up to my face. "You, I don't know what you are, **but your about to feel the wrath of a human hollow!?"** I yelled as I swiped my hand down, creating the wolf skull mask. Narrowing my eyes at her, I felt my shoulder heal up. ' _Regeneration, that's amazing, but I think its only while I'm in my hollow form.'_ I thought as I got on all fours. **"Now, lets see if you can keep up!"** I yelled as I charged at her, surprising her and myself at my speed.

Stopping just under her, l slapped my hand on the ground and pushed the rest of my body up, kicking her in the jaw and sending her into the air. I jumped after her and grabbed her arm that held the sword, giving it a twist that made her drop the sword. She held her hand out to my chest, but I smacked it away with my other hand and then head-butted her again. I brought her into a hug and started spinning, before slamming her into the ground and kneeing her in the chest as I landed.

Standing up on both feet, I started walking away, removing the mask from existence. _'So it increases a lot of my physical stats as well, like speed and strength.'_ I thought, before moving my head to the side as a blue beam of sorts was fired at me. Turning to look at her, I gave her another glair. _'It also increases my senses.'_ I finished as I pulled the mask back on. **"Why would you attack me, a human no less?"** I said as I approached her and stepped beside her sword and picked it up. **"Yesterday was shifty, and today isn't any better."** I said as I looked at the sword. **"You hunt hollows?"** I said as I looked back at her. **"Then where were you when that dame hollow ate me yesterday?"** I questioned, narrowing my eyes at her. **"If I didn't somehow take its power for my self, then I would of been dead."** I said as I tossed her sword at her like a spear, stabbing it next to her body. **"Now, I need to go get a** new uniform top and get to school." I said as I removed my mask and walked away.

Not even five blocks into my walk, a strange man in a striped hat walked out form the ally way, waving a fan with two kids following him. What made me stop was the look he gave me and the big bat that one of the kids were holding on to. "So, your the hollow that spiked up all of that spiritual pressure?" He said, and I just looked around.

Looking back at him, I pointed to me self. "I'm not a hollow, I'm just an unlucky human that took some of the hollows powers and became the first human hollow." I said, getting a laugh from him.

"If you don't find a way to keep that under wraps, your hollow side will end up eating your soul, turning you into a hollow." He informed me, making my eyes shoot open. "I could help you with that, if you help me here and there." He said as he snapped his fan closed. "Just work for me and I'll pay and keep you alive."

"Who, are you? How do you know that the hollow will end up eating me?" I questioned, not sure if I should trust him.

"Well, lets just say that I'm no ordinary human, and that your not the first person I've seen like this, but for some reason you seam to be able to control it to a minimum." He said as he turned around. "And don't worry about school, I had a friend go over there to inform them on something, just follow me." He said as I just simply followed, not really understanding what was going on.

 **Later that night, the streets**

"Kill hollows for a living at night, be a cash register by day." I said as I walked around, looking for any hollows. As I walked, I spotted the same little girl, only she was at a light post. "Hey, fancy meeting you again." I said as I stood in front of her, still looking down the street, trying to not look like a idiot and talking to the light post.

 _"Your, that man with the wolf mask."_ She said as she looked up at me. _"You and that lady killed that monster, thank you for saving me."_ She said as she gave me a bow.

"Lift your head, there is no reason to bow to me." I said as I looked at her in the corner of my eyes. "The dead don't bow to the living, it should be the other way around." I said, before looking behind me once I felt a familiar feeling. "But even so, you better run, this guy is going to get annoying." I said as I saw the hollow start to walk out of thin air. As she ran, I smiled and faced the big guy. "So, **how do you want to die?"** I asked as I swiped my hand down, creating my hollow mask.

 **"An arrancar, here?"** The hollow said, confusing me. **"Why are you here, are you here to feast like me, or did you come to devour me?"** He questioned as he narrowed his eyes at me.

 **"Hold up, what did you call me?"** I asked, not really getting what he said.

 **"An arrancar, do you not know what that is?"** He asked, before he started laughing. **"That's rich, a hollow who dues not know what his form is, that's rich."** He said as I joined in with him.

 **"Ya, funny, because I'm a human who ate the mask of a hollow."** I said as I ended my laughter, shocking him. **"Now tell me what that is and I'll let you live, and if I don't like it I'll devour your mask and kill you with the power that you give me."** I said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

 **"Well, I want to see you try."** He said as he shot his face at me, going to bite me.

 **"Nice, at least we know you like big dicks going down your throat."** I said as I caught him and started spinning around, breaking everything around me. **"GO TO HELL!?"** I yelled as I ended up pulling his top part of his mask off as he went flying. **"I didn't get all of it."** I said as I started eating his mask as I walked into the same direction he flew while removing my mask.

 **Later, at a house the hollow attacked**

"Great, there's two soul reapers." I said as I finished off the mask, licking my fingers as I approached them. "Yo, you killed my pray, but I'll let it slide." I said as I waved them off.

"Kill him, that's a hollow!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo, who started getting a little wobbly and fell down. "HEY, WAKE UP!?" She yelled at him, but I just rolled my eyes and walked over to him and picked him up. "DONT YOU DARE KILL-"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm putting him in his body, as Kiskue has shown me." I said as I walked over to his body, and dropped him in it. "There, all done." I said as I walked out of the house and looked at her. "So, I'm just going to call Kiskue an tell him to-"

"No need." I heard Kiskue say from the roof. Looking up, I saw him standing there. "I knew this would happen, so I have been trailing her all night." He said, surprising us both.

"Dude, stalk much?" I asked as I started walking away. "Anyways, later, still have hollows to eat, oh and one more thing." I said as I looked over at him. "You might want to check in on what an arrancar might be, because I think that's what I am, later!" I said as I continued on my way.


	2. Fuck school

I do not own bleach or anything

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"This sucks." I muttered as I sat in my desk. 'Why do I have to sit through this, I'm not even human anymore. I should be out killing hollows and taking there power so I can get stronger to kill more hollows.' I thought as. I watched as Rukia walked in, giving me the stink eye. "She'sjust pissed that I didnt let her stay at my two room apartment." I said with a smirk as I waved at her. 'Knowing her, she would of killed me in my sleep.' I thought as she waved back with a gental smile.

Looking over at Ichigo, I rolled my eyes. 'He became a substitute soul reaper, while I became a substitute hollow. How is that fair?' I thought as I saw him talking to his friends, who I didnt give any shits about. 'Friends are over rated, I think the whole lone wolf thing is best.' I thought, before standing up. "Thats it, I'm dropping out." I said out loud, getting looks from everyone. "Good luck in your school kids!" I said as I opened the window and jumped out, landing in a crouch and walked away. "I forgot my bag, oh well, nothing important in there anyways." I said with a shrug.

 **Later, Kisuke's shop**

"Yo, boss man, I'm here to work!" I said as I walked in, spotting Kisuke sitting on one of the steps with Tessai moving a box of candy around. "Wheres the brat and the shy?" I asked as I looked around for Jinta and Ururu.

"There at school." Tessai said as he placed the box of choccolet down and fixed his glasses. "As should you." He said as he looked at me.

"I got board, dont like anyone there, and I have more important things to do than go to school." I said as I crossed my arms. "Like for instance, I'm kind of dieing here and I need to kill some HOLLOWS, it's my job." I said as I smirked. "I think thats a good enough reason to drop out of school."

"He dues have a point." Kisuke said, gaining our attention. "He is dieing, let him fight for his life." Kisuke said with me nodding in agreement. "Who knows, if he eats enough hollow masks he might change into something else." He said, making me pail. "If he dusnt eat, he turns." He said as he stood up and opened his fan up and covered his face.

"Great, it's I turn into a hollow, or turn into a hollow." I said as I threw my arms up. "Either way, I'm dead." I said as I walked over to door. "I dont see why I'm here, you dont have anything that can help me." I said as I opened it.

"Then how about a little, training." He said, gaining my attention, so I turned to him. "What I'm about to train you in, is to become a soul reaper, if it's great enough, it could stop the hollow from taking over." He said as he looked at me with a smirk, that I knew he held beihind his fan.

"So what, I'll become a hollow reaper?" I said as I crossed my arms. "Arnt they like, ememys?" I questioned, getting a nod.

"Yes, but there are a few soul reapers who gained hollow like powers, but not half." He said as he snapped his fan closed. "You will be going through something diffrent than them, you will be a Shawlong." He said as he turned around and started walking away. "Follow me, we begin imidiantly." He said as I followed him.

 **Later, underground training room**

"THE HELL IS THIS PLACE!?" I yelled as I saw the FUCKING SKY UNDER GROUND. "There is no way this is possable, the SKY is underground, IT JUST CANT!?" I yelled, pulling my hair out. "I MUST BE ASLEEP IN THE DAME CLASSROOM!?" I yelled as I pulled even harder.

"It's not the sky, it's a room I created to look like we are outside." Kisuke informed, shocking me. "Prety cool if you ask me, I even have wind down here, and more fresh air than on the surface." He said, suprising me even more.

"You, your a, I'm not even sure what I'm supose to call you. I said as I tried to think of something, but couldnt." I shook my head and crossed my arms. "So what am I supose to do now?" I asked as I looked around.

"Easy." Kisuke said as he handed me some gloves and head gear. I looked at them, then back at Kisuke, only to get hit in the head by the end of his cane. It felt strange, but it felt familier. Looking at down, I saw my body. "Wow, trippy." I said as I looked at my hands, only to see that I was wearing a pair of white gloves, that had fur around the wrist. Looking at my self, I saw I was wearing a short sleve white coat with fur where the zippers were and chains around my waist that wrapped around my chest. Looking at my lower legs, I saw they were also completly white with fur boots. that wasnt expected. "Your chain of faith has already been severed." Kiskue said as I looked at the hole in my chest.

I put my hand in the hole, laughing as I pulled my hand in and out. "This is so wired." I said as I stopped. "So, I'm aparently dead." I said as I looked at them. "How is my body still moving, better yet, how was I able to use it if I'm a hollow?" I questioned, getting shrugs from them.

"Theres a lot of theorys on why you were able to use your body, like posession and reanimation." Kisuke said, before he noticed something. "Your body is decaying." He informed me, making my eyes widden as I saw it turning into dust, before blowing away by the wind. "Unexpected." He said as he opened his fan, hiding his smile from me.

"I'm, stuck without a body, forever." I said as I fell to my hands and knees. "Now I'm nothing but a hollow, I was hollow inside." I finished, laughing at the final part of my depression. "Now I cant have a family, or find my parents, or-"

"I'll just give you a gegi." Kisuke said with a laugh. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's a special body that I made that alows soul reapers to use to interact with people, mostly to help them regain there spiritual powers."

"So I can have my body back!" I asked as I stood up and clapped my hands togeather. "That means that I can-"

"Not entierly." Kisuke interupted, making me deflate. "It has all of the nessesary functions of a normay body yes, but not reproduction." He informed, making me deflate even more. "Now, as for you being a hollow, I'm not sure what you are." He said as I stood up again. "It's possable that you have become this arrancar that the hollow was talking about, but I'm not sure, also, you have a zanpakuto." He said, pointing to the sword on my hip.

Looking at my hip, I saw that he was telling the truth, and like all of my clothing, the entire handle was white along with the sceath. Pulling it out, I saw the blade was also pure white. "White, I'm so white." I said as I swung it a few times, getting a good feel of it. "Why am I so white." I said, before I started feeling something. Turning around, I pointed my sword to the big mountain, followed by a blue energy charging in the blade. Lifting it up, I felt it flow through my body. "Cero, toboesuru okami!" I yelled out as a blue energy shot out, forming the head of a wolf before it smacked into the mountain, went straight through it before exploding behind it. "Dame!" I said as I looked at the mountain. "I want to do that again!" I said as I pointed the sword at the mountain again, but both Kisuke and Tessai grabbed my arms and pushed them down.

"Nope, that was to much destruction." Kisuke said as I put my sword away. "Now that we got that under control, lets test your skills with a sword." He said, followed by his cane turning into a sword.

I pulled out my sword and aimed it at him, getting into my own fighting stance. "All right, lets get this on the-wait, somethings wrong." I said as my vision changed, where I was seeing nothing but a dune of some kind, with a single burnt tree. I dropped my sword and looked around, with the vision moving with me. I saw a girl, with short yellow hair with half of a hollow mask on there face, wearing a brown cloke over her body. She was looking at me, in confusion. It then vanished and I was looking at the ladder. "That was so trippy." I thought as I rubbed my eyes and looked back at Kisuke. "Ok, now I'm ready."

"Want to tell me what happened? You looked like you wernt here for a second." He questioned as I reached down and picked up my sword.

"I'll tell you during training." I said, getting a nod from him. He charged at me with a speed that suprised me. He slashed at me with an even greater speed. I raised my sword up and blocked it, but it pushed me back with great force. "Well, something cause me to see something." I said as I charged at him this time. "It was like I was in a dune of some kind." I said as I slashed at him, with it being a fake. I grabbed his sword and pulled on it. "There was a burnt tree." I said as I slashed at him, but he dodged it and got his sword back and held it at my neck. "The sky was night." I said as I smacked his sword and slashed at him. "Also there was this girl with yellow hair and half of a hollow mask." I informed as we both attacked at the same time, hitting the others sword.

"Seams like your describing Huaco Mundo and another arrancar." Kisuke said as he kept up the attack. "Not only that, but your getting faster at an incredible rate." He said as I continued blocking. "You are picking up your power in your swings, it's like the more you fight, the stronger you get.' He informed as I slashed at him, heading straight for his neck. "But you still arnt fast enough." He said as he vanished and reapeared behind me. "Or strong enough." He said as he held the sword to the back of my neck.

"What is Huaco Mundo?" I asked as I turned to him. "Is it like the Soul Society? I didnt think it would look all, dead." I said as I started backing away from him so we could start round two, but then it started making me think. "What if it's a two way effect?" I asked, getting a raised eyebrow from him. "When I saw, in Huaco Mundo, it was like I was seeing through someone elses eyes. The girl, she was looking at me in confusion." I said as I placed my sword on my shoulders. "What if, I'm connected to that person, what if we're connected, how would we be connected? The questiones." I questioned my self as I tried to think of what this could mean.

"Do you remember how you got your powers?' Tessai questioned me, but I shook my head no. "Is there a posible way, that when he gained his powers, that he fused with the hollow and seperated hisself from it?" He questioned Kisuke, making him think about it.

"It's possible, but who is his other half, and why is he in Huaco Mundo with another arrancar?" He questioned, looking dead at me as he asked that.

"Maybe it's not me, maybe it's the hollow that ate me?" I pointed out, getting a nod from them.

"That is a good theory." Kisuke said as he turned is sword back into the cane. "Anyways, lets get onto the second part of the test, your hollow powers." He said as he started walking up to me. "We already know you have your own style of cero, but can you use cero." He said as he pointed at the now apearing dummys. "Cero is a large amount of-"

"Cero." I said, pointing at a dummy, followed by a blue energy shooting out and destroying it, unlike the cero, toboesuru okami, this one didnt form the wolf head and was a lot thinner, to the point it looked like a pincel, a very long pincel. "Done, whats next." I said as I crossed my arms.

"That was the most controled cero I have ever seen." Kisuke said with an interested look. "Try adding more power into it." He said as I aimed at another dummy, but added more power into this one, with it becoming bigger and more blue. "It's still not red." Kisuke said, gaining my attention.

"Why would it be red?" I asked him, not sure where the red would of came from as I canceled the cero. "Is it supose to be red?"

"Yes, but yours is blue, like it's missing something that makes it red." He said as he scratched his chin.

"Dread, dispare, starting off as a hollow, theres a lot of things out there." I pointed out, with Kisuke nodding his head as I made a list. "What if it's a light cero while the red cero's are dark, like the whole yin and yang?" I questioned, getting another nod from him.

"Posibly, but we dont know for sure." He said as I nodded and crossed my arms. "Thats the only power I know of, that I will alow you to try here." He informed, making me wonder why. "Not much is known of hollows, and cero is the one power that we know of that is powerful enough to do a lot of damage." He informed me and I nodded. "Other than high speed regeneration, being able to open up a garganta to Guaco Mundo, which you will not do with out me present." He ordered me and I nodded. "Good, now onto stage three." He said as he looked at Tessai.

"Meditation, you are going to try to interact with your zanpakuto, to see if there realy is a soul spirit in there like soul reapers." He informed and I sat down with the sword laying in my lap. "Good, now place one hand on your zanpakuto and concentrate." He said as he got in a meditating stance. "Concentrate on your zanpakuto spirit."


	3. One of three wolves

I do not own bleach or anything

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"A cage." I said as I opened my eyes and looked around. I spotted a blue wolf infornt of me, sitting down. "Nice to meet you." I said, getting a nod. I walked over to it, where I sat down infront of it and looked it in the eyes. "So, you are my soul spirit." I said, with it nodding. "Are you able to speack? I asked, but it shook its head no. "Figures. Then I guess that you want me to go through a trile of some kind?" I asked, getting a nod. "Then lets get to it."

Then it came. Everything started to shake violently, making me stand. Looking at the wolf, I found it missing. "I guess it wants to play hide and seek." I said as I walked further into the cave as it stopped shacking.

As I walked, I saw a light, making me think that it was an exit. As I got closer, I realised that it wasnt. entering the room, I saw that it was a passage that lead over some lava, before breacking into three diffrent directions. Walking into the center, I looked at each path. Two of the paths were blocked, making me look at the final path, which had a group of baby pups playing.

As I started walking into there direction, they looked at me, before running away. I smiled as I saw them, I dont know why, but for some reason, they fell like they were a relation to me and my sister. I chased after them, hoping to catch up to them, but they proved to be faster than me. Once they were out of sight, even with there blue light, I started walking again.

As I walked, I saw a darker blue coming from up ahead. Walking over to it, I was that it was water, with a beautiful clearness that made it brighten up. I looked around and saw that there was no way around it, that and no other passage ways. Looking at the water, I jumped in.

Once I entered the water, I started swimming downwards, some how breathing like normal. Looking off to the side, I saw another passage way. I started swiming over to it, where I then saw that it lead to another area. I swam upwards, when I saw another light. Once I popped out of the water, I saw the same pups playing, but this time with the wolf.

"Hey, there you are." I said, swiming over to the grass, but they ended up running away. I pulled my self out of the water, suprisingly dry, and started chasing them. I saw them jump up to the trees, shocking me. They then started tree hopping, moving even faster. "Wait up!" I called out, seeing them vanish once again.

I came to a skiding stop once I hit dirt. Looking around, I saw that it was another cave. I walked over to it and started looking around. Once inside, I saw the that the wolf was sitting there, with a group of other wolfs that looked the same. I walked over to them, with them moving out of the way. I looked at them in curiosity, before moving further into the cave.

I saw another light, making me think I had gone in a complet circle as I remember the light from when I walked into the lava room. That was not the case as once I entered the room, I saw that there was a group of wolfs, sitting side by side, looking at four statues. I walked past them, with each one of them looking over at me as I passed them. I walked over to the statues, reconising them. "Your the one who was in that vision." I said, looking at the first one, before looking over at the next two figures. "And thats the same guy as this one, but he has guns." I said, before looking at the last figure. "And this, is me?" I said as I saw that it was indeed me. Walking over to it, I realised it wasnt just me, but a diffrent me. This one had a wolf tail, ears, and sharp claws. I looked at it's eye, seeing that it was the same as the other man, but had the girls horn. Looking over at them, I was shocked to see that the first two were no longer a statue, but the actual ones.

"Resurection." The man said as he placed his hand on the girls, vanishing, before the next statue came to life, looking at me and then held his hand out to me. "Bankai." He said, with me reaching out to him. "Is the final step."

My eyes opened, showing that I was back. "So, that was something." I said, with them looking at the other than back at me. "So, any idea on what resurection and bankai is?" I asked, with them looking at one another.

"Bankai is the strongest form of a soul reaper." Kisuke informed, before crossing his arms. "As for this resurection, I'm not sure, I've never heard of it." He said, looking over at Tessai. "What about you, know anything on it?"

"No, I do not." He said, before looking over at me. "What happened while you were meditating?" He questioned, making me think back.

"I went threw some areas. A lava room, water room, then I was outside in a forest before ending back in a cave, where I saw four statues and one of them was the girl from the vision. She came to life with a man, and he called out resurection, before turning into the the other statue. He the held his fist out to me and said bankai is the final step." I informed, getting nods from them.

"So, it apears that his soul split in three then." Tessai said as he looked over at Kisuke. "Thats one thing that has been answered, but three?" He said, turning to face me. "And to be able to go into bankai, first you must gain your shikai." He informed, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Whats shikai?" I asked, not sure what it was.

"It's the second strongest form of a soul reaper, before they can use bankai." Kisuke said as he held his sword up. "This is my shikai, and she isnt nice." He informed, making me nod. "And to use either bankai or shikai, you must start to learn the name of your zampacto."

"Ya, theres a problem with that." I said, scratching the side of my cheek. "You see, my soul spirit, cant speek, at all, as it is a wolf, or wolf pack. There were a lot of wolves." I informed, getting nods from them.

"Then you might not be able to use bankai or shikai, until you rejoin with your other two souls." Kisuke informed, snapping his fan open. "Which means I dont have to train you until you do!" He said, rather happly that he didnt have to. "Now, go on and get out of here, it's night time so best get to work!" He said, shooing me away.

 **Later**

"And were off!" I said as I chased after a red snake like hollow with jet black hair. "Hescatchingupnow, hesmovingfasterthanthesnake, hemakesthecorrnor, hesrightontopofhim, andhesgothim!?" I said, making my own dog running show voice. "Hesspiningaroundnow, tossinghimintheairandOW, kickinghimintheface, sendinghimflyingintothesky." I said, pointing a finger at him. "Cero." I said, sending out a small cero at the hollow, only for him to vanish. "Dame, I missed." I said, before I felt it's energy again. "There he is." I said as I took off running once again.  
I ran straight to a building, followed by the wall blowing up. "That cant be good for the company." I said as I jumped in and cought a sword before it could cut me in half. "Watch were your swinging that." I said, jumping over him and grabbing the hollow in a choke hold. "Come to daddy!" I said, grabbing it's mask and ripping it off, getting a pained scream from it. Hopping off, I started eating the mask. "Ok, kill it." I told the kid, who was looking at me weired. "Well, I dont have all day, either I eat him or you clense his soul man!" I yelled, but then I saw someone beside a body, the person looking just like the-"God dame it, she's out of her body." I said as I walked over to her.

She looked up at me with a questioning look. "Umm, hi?" She said, with me waving at her. "Can you, tell me why Ichigo is dressed like a samurai, and why you have a wolf skull on?" She asked, making me roll my eyes. "Or why you have a hole in the center of your chest?"

"Sure." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Ichigo is a soul reaper, I'm a hollow, and I'm aparently dead." I informed, getting a nod. "Your having an out of body experience, so back in your body you go." I said as I picked her up and dropped her into her body. "That should take care of that." I said as I dusted my hands, before I got smacked by the tail that sent me flying into Rukia, who was in a pair of pajamas. We continued to roll down the stairs before landing in the street.

"I so hate you." I heard her say as she sat up on my chest. "You look diffrent, your out of your body!" She said once she realised what had happened.

"Yep, thanks to Kisuke, and I'm one thired of my soul." I said as I looked to the side, seeing the hollows mask. "And this is my food." I said as I picked it up and started eating it. "So, what brings you-GAK!?"

"JUST DIE YOU STUPID HOLLOW!?" She screamed, chocking the life out of me. I grabbed her hands and forced her off.

Standing up, I held her arms togeather and looked her dead in the eyes. "You are getting on my nerves." I said, drabbing her back up the stairs and straight into the room, with Ichigo finishing the hollow off. "Yo, you finished it." I said, taking a bite of the mask. "Good job, hip hip, horay kind of thing." I said, shoving Rukia at him. "Now we can go on with our lives." I said as I started walking away. "See ya later kids!"


	4. Learning a bit on what we are

"Nothing." I said as I walked into my house and saw a body, that looked just like me, laying on the couch. "OH SWEET MOTHER OF GOD, I'M GOING TO BE ALIVE AGAIN!?" I yelled as I ran over to the couch and jumped into it. Once I landed, I grabbed the letter on my chest and read it over.

"Dear Dakota, I hope you like the new body. Now, before you get all happy about having your body back and being alive, you're not. It's a gigai, a special one at that that's able to withstand a hollows energy. You wont be able to use your hollow powers in it as it surpasses them. You may feel weak at first, but that is only natural for wearing a gigai. Now that I have covered that, I must tell you that you will be returning to school and that you have another surprise waiting for you at your house."

From, a Simple Candy Shop Owner

"FUCK ME!" I yelled in my head as I thought about going back to school. "This isn't right, I dropped out!" I said as I stood up. 'I'm going to go take a long relaxing bath, I need it after that bullshit.' I thought as I started walking to the bathroom.

Once I reached the bathroom door, I stopped once I saw the light was on. I tilted my head to the side, wondering if I had left it on when I left. Shaking my head, I opened the door and stopped at what-no-WHO I saw in MY bath!

Rukia, stared at me from the door, completely covered in bubbles, besides her head. "AHHHH?!" She screamed as she started throwing stuff at me. "GET OUT YOU PERVERTED HOLLOW?!" She screamed as I turned and dodged everything she threw at me.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM-NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" I yelled as I ducked under a shampoo bottle.

"I LIVE HERE NOW, DEAL WITH IT AND DIE!?" She screamed, but I caught the body wash and threw it back, hitting her in the head.

"FUCK YOU SAY!? I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO STAY HERE!?" I yelled as I walked up to the bath, grabbing a towel and threw it around her, where I then dragged her out of the bathroom and tossed her out into the hall. "MY BATH, I NEED IT AFTER THE SHIT I'VE BEEN THROUGH IN THE PAST TEN MINUTES!?" I yelled as I slammed the door shut.

"Can I at least get my clothes!?" She yelled from the other side, making me sigh. Walking over to her clothes, I picked them up and opened the door. "Thank you!" She said as she grabber her clothes...

And yanked me out of the bathroom and slammed it close as she ran in. Turning around, I glared at the door. "You did not just kick me out of MY bathroom!" I said as I cracked my knuckles as I heard the door lock. "This means war!" I yelled as I kicked the door down, shocking her. "MY bathroom, MY house, MY GOD DAME RULES!?" I yelled as I jumped at her, with her screaming.

 **Later, after the fight for the bathroom**

"Now that was relaxing. I thought as I walked into my room, only to stop once I saw Rukia laying in it, giving me a hard glare. "Oh no you don't, that is MY bed!" I said as I pointed out of the room. "YOU get the couch!" I said as she shook her head and rolled over. "I will kick your ass on the count of three!" I said as I held my fingers up.

"You kick me out of a good bath, because of that, I get the bed!" She yelled, with me glaring at me.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I yelled as I pointed at her.

"Kisuke said I could stay here." She said as she turned around. "And because of his kindness, I accepted." She said as she closed her eyes.

"I didn't give any permission for that." I said as I rubbed my temples. "Get out of the bed and go to the couch, this is your final warning, I'm tired of fighting you." I said as I crossed my arms.

"No." She said firmly, with me sighing.

"Fine, looks like we both get to be uncomfortable." I said as I started walking over to the bed. Grabbing the blanket, I pulled it up and got in, with her hitting me the entire time.

"NO, GET OUT!?" She screamed as I caught her hands and placed them to her side.

"Shut it shrimp, its your fault!" I said as I laid my head down on the pillow. "You better not attack me, I'll kick your little flat ass back to where ever you came from." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Flat...Shrimp..." I heard her say, making me sigh. I caught her hands before she could start choking me. "I AM OF NATURAL HEIGHT AND I AM NOT FLAT?!" She screamed as she tried to choke me, making me laugh.

"Your right, your just under an A-cup midget." I said with a smirk as she rolled over me and tried even harder. "Idiot." I said as I pushed her off MY bed. "Now go to the couch!" I said as I rolled over.

"But...this is the only blanket in the house...I'll be cold." She said as she looked away. "You wouldn't let a poor girl freeze tonight, would you?" She asked as I looked at her.

"Yes." I said without hesitating, getting a glare from her. "Well, to be honest, you are older than me, so it might be time for you to pass on and let the next generation live there life." I said as I rolled over. After a few moments, I felt the blanket move along with the bed denting in. "Dame it, you better get on the couch tomorrow, I'm too tired to deal with you now." I said as I scooted further away from her.

The next day, school

'This is hell.' I thought as I laid down on the top of the roof. 'At least I'm alone.' I thought, followed by the door opening. 'Dame it, spoke too soon.' I thought as I rolled over and closed my eyes. 'Maybe if I go to sleep I just might wake up as soon as school ends.' I prayed, wanting to go to sleep.

"Well, if it isn't the drop out!" The person said, gaining my attention. "Fancy meeting you here." He said a I rolled over to face them, seeing two guys. The one who had spoken had black long silky hair, while the other one had a blonde Mohawk. "This is our turf, you want it, you gonna have ta ea-"

He didn't get to finish because I jumped up and kicked him in the face, knocking him back into his friend. "Your interrupting my nap." I said as I moved to the side, dodging a punch from his friend. grabbing his arm, I twisted it and pushed him back. "Leave, I'm tired." I said with a yawn.

"I would do as he sais." Ichigo's voice came from the door. "Unless you want a double dose of a knuckle sandwich." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ichigo." The guys said as he glared at him. "Whatever, I'm out of here." The leader said as he started walking away.

"You ok?" He asked as he moved out-of-the-way for the guys as they walked past him.

"Great, all we need is the shrimp and its annoy Dakota day." I said as I yawned once again.

"SHRIMP THIS!?" Rukia yelled as she jumped over Ichigo and kicked at me. My eyes were wide as I saw her jump over Ichigo, not expecting that in the first place. She kicked me dead in the face, sending me to the ground. "Fear the power of the small people, HAHAHAHA?!" She said as she stood proud at her accomplishment.

"You." I said as I stood up. "First MY house, then MY bath, after that was MY bed, NOW MY FACE!?" I yelled as I glared at her. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!?" I yelled as I jumped at her and started choking her, with her kicking me in the gut.

"You would beat up a poor girl, how scary!" She said as she stood up and acted like she was scared.

"THIS IS THE 21ST CENTURY, NOT THE LATE 18TH CENTURY!?" I yelled as I grabbed her leg and pulled on it, with her tripping. "WHY DONT YOU GO BACK HOME!?" I yelled as I tossed her at the gates, with her flipping her self up right and landed on it, before hopping off.

"I can't because SOMEONE took nearly all my powers!" She said as she glared at Ichigo.

"Not my problem." He said as he started drinking.

"How do you open this?" Rukia asked as she started examining her own drink that she pulled out of her pocket, with me grabbing it and stabbing the straw in it. "So that's how!" She said with a look that said she was impressed.

"So they don't have these there do they?" I asked with her nodding. "Must be lame, or boring, whatever." I thought with a shrug.

"I'm surprised that the burn is gone." Ichigo said as he started rubbing his forehead.

"Don't be surprised, I got the best grades in my kido class." Rukia said as she started drinking her juice. "I have a talent for it, healing your wound was easy." She said with pride.

"You got graded?" Ichigo said as he turned to her. "So what then, there's a school for soul reapers?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" Rukia asked as she looked at him. "You could call it that." She said as she turned to me. "Why are you here in the first place?" She asked with a glare.

"Shouldn't you be off with others, and not here?"

"Well, look who woke up on the wrong side of MY bed!" I said as I glared at her, with her crushing her drink.

"WHAT!?" Someone yelled, gaining our attention. "THE DROP OUT TAPPED THE NEW HOT CHICK!?" The same person yelled as he got into my face, with me punching him.

"Back off pimp-a-be!" I said as I glared at him. We shared a bed, I didn't do anything with her, we want to kill the other most of the time." I said, with her throwing the crushed drink at me. "BITCH!?" I yelled as I tackled her into the gate.

"BASTERED!?" She yelled as she started hitting my back. Picking her up, I started spinning around. "PUT ME DOWN!?" She yelled as she put my head in a choke hold.

"WHY, AFRAID OF HEIGHTS SHRIMP?!" I yelled as I jumped back, slamming her into the ground. Standing up, I glared at her. "I don't care if your from some royal family, I'll kick your ass." I said as I crossed my arms.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Another kid yelled as he jumped on my back and brought me down. "HOW COULD YOU ATTACK SUCH A BEAUTIFUL GIRL!?" He yelled as he put more power into his hold.

"That girl is a dead person!" I said as I grabbed his arm and started pulling on it. Once I was free, I tossed him to the side. "Dame horn dog, stay down!" I said as he jumped at me, with me kicking him in the private, taking him down.

"There's no need to fight." A deep voice came from behind me. Turning around, I saw Chad standing there with a blank expression. "If your going to hit someone, hit me." He said, with me shaking my head.

"Chad, when will you become our size?" I asked as I turned to face him. "I'm sick and tired of having to look up at you." I said as I grabbed Rukia and pulled her in front of me. "See, to you she's like an atom." I said, with her elbowing me. "See, she is evil!" I said as I held in the pain, but my voice cracked.

"So Chad, what's with the bandages?" Ichigo asked, with us realizing that he was hurt.

'I feel hollow off of him.' I thought with a frown, before looking at the bird that he had with him. 'And that must be a soul.' I thought as I patted Rukia on the shoulder with her nodding as she understood. "So, where did you find this little guy?" I asked as I knelt down and looked at it as he placed it down.

As I put my finger in the cage to pet it, it bit my finger. I jerked my hand back and glared at it. 'Looks like this soul can feel the presence of a hollow.' I thought as I looked at my hand, before looking in the distance. "Hey, I'm going to the nurse to see if I can get my finger bandaged up.

 **Later, after dropping the body in the locker...don't ask**

Walking out to the edge of the school, passed the filed, I hopped over the fence and started walking into the woods. "So, this is the hollow that I smelt on Chad." I said as I walked passed the tree he was hiding behind. "I don't take well to those who hurt my friends...well, we're not friends, but you get the idea." I said as I looked at him.

"Arancar." the hollow said as he turned to me. "I knew I smelt something...delicious." He said, followed by things jumping out of the trees, aiming at me.

"Well, that's neat." I said as I started slashing at them, only for my vision to change. "Dame it." I said as I saw that I was walking next to the same girl from last time.

"What, something wrong?" She asked as she looked at me. "Are you in that place again?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Wait, what place?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"The place where the sun is with the hat in clogs guy!" She said, before she stepped back with a gasp. "YOUR NOT STARK!?" She screamed as she grabbed her sword and got into a fighting position. "WHO ARE YOU!?" She demanded as she narrowed her eye at me.

"Dakota, and I'm an apparent arancar who lives in the world of the living." I said, with her tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Ya, I'm with you on that." I said as I scratched the back of my head. "You have it lucky, you don't have to deal with a shrimp of a soul reaper." I said as I leaned my head back.

"You've been caught by a soul reaper!" She said in shock. "HAHAHA SUCKS FOR YOU!?" She screamed out as she laughed at me, making me sigh.

"I haven't been caught, I'm kind of living with her." I said as she gasped once again.

"You're doing the bonding with a SOUL REAPER!?" She said in shock, confusing me on what the bonding was.

"Before I continue, what's the bonding?" I asked as she turned to the side.

She started humping the air, with my eyes widening at that. "You know, putting the seed in the pot!" She said with a smile, with me blushing at that. "SO YOU HAVE!" She said as she got in my face. "What's it like to do the bonding!?" She asked in excitement, but I flicked her mask.

"For one, its called sex, and no I haven't done it, at all, I'm still a virgin." I said as she backed away. "And two, we're constantly at the others throat, so that wont happen any time soon." I said as she nodded.

"Why not kill her?" She asked, with me thinking about it.

"I'm not a killer, I've only eaten hollow masks so far." I said as I rubbed my neck. "Now that I think about it, how am I in Stark's body?" I asked as I looked at my self. "Have you contacted you zanpaktos yet?" I asked with her shaking her head no. "Ok, to do so, you need to meditate." I said as I sat down and placed Starks sword on my lap. "I'm only teaching this to you because I believe that the three of us are connected." I said as she nodded once again, before raising her hand. "This isn't school." I said with a dumbed look.

"Oh...So what are you? Your spirit feels familiar, but I can't quite place it?" She asked, with me thinking about it.

"You, or Stark, might have eaten me." I said, getting an oh from her.

"Well, me and Stark are the same, so WE might have ate you." She said, with me nodding. "And seeing as we might have eaten you, your apart of us as much as we are apart of you." She said as she laid down. "I don't want to meditate!" She yelled, completely annoyed.

"I see you have my energy." I said with a smile as she at up and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I take it that Stark is completely lazy?" I asked as she nodded. "Then you two are apart of me, with you two having my emotions." I said with her smiling.

"Then you feel lonely?" She asked, shocking me.

"Yes." I said as I looked away from her. "I'm alone, but I guess I'm not all that alone anymore." I said, confusing her. "I have you and Stark, even though we wont be able to talk." I said as I reached forward and rubbed her head, with her smiling. "You're not alone, and if you have any questions, or just want to talk, come to the world of the living and we will have some tea." I said with her tilting her head to the side.

"What is tea?" She asked, making me laugh, before I remembered something.

"Oh, if you meet an Aizen, stay away from him, he will use your weakness against you and make you work for him." I said seriously, with her eyes widening.

"We just had a conversation with him a day ago...or was it a week?" She asked as she thought about the time. "Its hard to tell the time here." She said with me nodding.

"Be careful, I don't want you two getting hurt." I said, with my vision changing to that of the school as soon as I said be careful. "What were you doing Stark?" I asked as I looked around, seeing that I was in a bed. "Of course." I said as I sat up and saw that I was alone. "Well, back to school." I said as I looked at the time, seeing that it was almost time for the next class. seriously? did he kill the hollow? I thought as I stood up and started walking away.

 **Later, home**

"Man, I'm so glad that I'm back!" I said as I took off my shoes. Walking into my room, I saw that Rukia was already asleep. "Dame it, I'm too tired to toss her out." I said with a yawn as I walked over to the bed and got it. "I'll deal with this shit later."


	5. Girls, am I right?

'Looks like Ichigo and Rukia are missing.' I thought as the lunch bell rang. leaning on my arm, I yawned. 'Fucking Rukia, kicking me in her sleep, why cant she just take the couch like I told her.' I thought, only to see a shadow to my left...right where the window was. Turning around, I punched at the shadow, hitting Ichigo in the face and sending him back down, shocked that I had just killed him with everyone screaming. "The flying fuck!?" I yelled as I backed away.

"Murderer!?" some of the students yelled at me, with me facing them.

"The hell, he surprised me, I didn't know what it was, it was a reaction!?" I yelled, looking at the window, only to see Ichigo jump back up.

"The hell was that for, you could of killed me!?" he yelled, me with knowing that it wasn't Ichigo as his voice was different. "Seriously, who punches another person out of surprise!?" He yelled as he landed on the window frame.

"Who the fuck jumps into the window on the third floor!?" I yelled back, grabbing him and tossing him into the room. 'Ok, so he has to be a hollow. I don't know what happened, but it might have something to do with Ichigo missing with Rukia.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"YOU WANT A FIGHT!?" He yelled, standing up.

"BRING IT STRAWBARRY!?" I yelled as we ran at the other, throwing punches at the other. I dodged a kick from him, with him breaking a desk, shocking me. Grabbing his other leg, I twisted and sent him to the ground, where I climbed on and put him in a head lock.

He then vanished, shocking everyone. Turning around, I punched up, hitting him in the stomach, with him gasping for air. "W-wha!?" He said, shocked as I grabbed him and then kneed him in the face, sending him back.

'Ichigo knows how to actually fight, but this thing is just throwing punches.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at it. Jumping up, I spun around and kicked at it, only for it to duck. 'Its fast, but dumb.' I thought as I kicked the podium, sending everything flying off of it. Using it as a distraction, I landed with a crouch and pushed myself up with one hand, kicking him in the jaw and sending him flying. Jumping with him, I grabbed his waist and leaned back, where I then slammed him into a desk, breaking it. Standing up, I glared at it. "Had enough?" I asked a I rolled my wrists.

"Stop!" We heard, with me looking at the door to see Rukia. "Its over." She said, with me looking at it, only to see I turning away. "Ichigo, look out!" She said, with me standing behind it just as Ichigo, soul reaper, stood in front of the window.

"Stop, there's no place to run." He said, with me smirking.

"Finally calming down?" I asked, seeing that everyone was watching. "I don't know what kind of drugs you were given, but I'm sure we can talk this over, after I finish with you that is." I said, with Ichigo, soul reaper glaring at me.

"The hell do you mean, were you two fighting!?" He yelled, with it turning to face me. It smirked, then quickly kicked me, sending me into the chalk board.

Landing in the next class, I groaned. Opening my eyes, I spotted nothing but panties of different colors. "The fuck?" I said as I sat up, only to get grabbed, pushed down and beaten on by the girls, with me crying for help but I was ignored.

 **Later, infirmary**

"The hell!?" I yelled as I sat up, shocking the nurse. "Fuck this, I'm out of here!? fucking bastered kicking me into a wall, I'll kill him!?" I yelled, only for my vision to change back to the dunes. 'Looks like I'm back here.' I thought as I looked at Lilinet, who was looking up at me.

"Your back!?" She said, shocked.

"I think this is going to be a regular thing." I said as I rubbed my head. "Right now, Stark is possibly going to sleep on the bed in the infirmary." I said with a groan.

"Infirmary, did you get beat-up?" She asked, with me glaring down at her.

"I didn't get beat up...ok I got kicked threw a wall and jumped by a bunch of girls, but it wasn't my fault!" I said as I clenched my fist. "Fucking soul reapers leaving me to die by the hands of the pissed off girls, who the hell do they think they are!?" I yelled, just taking notice of something. "Its sunny here?" I asked, with her nodding.

"We took Aizen's offer." She said, with me looking at her. "I was going to tell you as soon as you traded spots with Stark, but were doing recon on him, I give you the information and give it to the soul reapers, they way they can stop his madness." She informed, with me nodding.

"Only problem with that plan is that I'm not working for the soul reapers, but with person who knows a lot about them and is after Aizen." I said, shocking her. Looking at my hand, I saw a one on it. "So, I take it that this means that you're the strongest?" I asked, with her shaking her head.

"Yami is the strongest, his number is zero." She informed, with me looking at her, before taking notice of another hollow walking up to us in white clothing and green hair like Lilinet, but darker.

"Stark, Lilinet." She said, gaining her attention. "Lord Aizen wish's to speak to you about your agreement to join." She said, with me nodding.

"Ok Nel, well be right there!" Lilinet said, before kicking me in the but, pushing me forward. "Get moving ya lazy bastered!?" She yelled, with me walking, groaning at being hit by another girl.

As we walked, we got some distance from Nel. "Whos that?" I asked as I rubbed my butt.

"That's the third Espada, Nel. Her names longer, but I prefer to call her Nel as its shorter." She said as she looked at me. "And if you meet Aizen, act lazy, because that's Starks attitude, serious but lazy guy." She said, with me nodding.

"Serious lazy type, got it." I said with a fake yawn.

"Not that lazy!" She said, puffing her cheeks out.

"How am I suppose to be a guy who I have never met?" I asked as I looked at her. "Seriously, its like saying be Batman when you never heard of Batman." I said, with her tilting her head.

"Whos Batman?" She asked, shocking me.

"Ok, seriously, I need to get you into TV, you will fall in love with it." I said as we turned a corner.

"What's TV?" She asked, confusing her self even more.

"Trust me, its something that you and Stark will both enjoy. "One gets to be lazy, the other gets entertainment out of it. Its a win-win if you ask me." I said as I rolled my neck, with it popping. "Man, I'm still tired in Starks body even when I'm not in mine. A nap actually sounds good right now." I said as I stretched my arms out.

"Closer, but your no Stark." She said, with me looking at her.

"That's me, I didn't get much sleep last night, that soul reaper kept kicking me." I said, with her rolling her eyes.

"So you two did the bonding?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, just no." I said as we reached a big set of doors. "This is it?" I said, with her nodding. "What, am I suppose to say open or something like that?" I asked, with said doors opening, with a man with white hair and a snake like face walking out.

"Lord Gin? Lilinet said with a surprised look.

"Oh, your here." He said with a smile...that he already had. "Lord Aizen is inside waiting for you, now chop chop!" He said as he walked past us, keeping his eyes on me.

As soon as the doors opened, I found my self on the roof of the school, laying down. 'Seriously, I was just getting to the good part.' I thought, before closing my eyes and getting some sleep.


End file.
